


safe and sound

by putainsoif



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst?, Coming In Pants, Creampie, Dark!Steve, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Drugging, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stalking, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Steve Rogers, Virginity, Yandere, age gap, dark themes, dubcon, slight angst, steve rogers - Freeform, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putainsoif/pseuds/putainsoif
Summary: you have always admired steve rogers- america's dreamboy. little did you know, he admires you, too. a little too much.originally titled "the carnival".a/n: this has NOT been abandoned! i’m just slow haha
Relationships: Dark!Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers x you, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You, dark!steve rogers x you
Comments: 7
Kudos: 193





	1. caramel and lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: brief mention of anxiety, drugging and kidnapping.
> 
> part one

The bright lights twinkled against the night sky and the tacky carnival music echoed out to where you stood in the makeshift parking lot. Despite it being in the middle of June, the gentle breeze chilled the surface of your skin, but it was welcomed- you'd choose to be slightly chilly to sweating your skin off.

Your sister elbowed your side gently. "You're not even listening to me, are you?"

You glanced at her before looking back at the Ferris Wheel and the clump of tents. "Nope."

She giggled and gave you a shove. "Well, you should. What I was saying is that I'm kind of hungry, so do you want to get something to eat before we get on any rides."

"Sure." Now that you thought about it, you felt a bit peckish, and some kettle corn sounded very appealing.

Being home for the first time since Christmas was a strange feeling. You knew that attending a college out of state would make visiting home difficult, but you weren't used to being away from home for months on end. 

As much as you loved home, you couldn't deny missing New York City. The hustle and bustle of city life was a breath of fresh air compared to the small rural town you grew up in. Everything you could think of was at your fingertips, where back home, just going to the grocery store was an hour-long ordeal.

But your favorite part of New York was the Avengers, specifically Captain America.

Even though they weren't technically stationed in New York City anymore, they still made appearances at any major event. Steve was always at those events right alongside Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Natasha Romanoff. Tony was the one who made most of the speeches, but every once and awhile, Steve would take his place. You made sure to tune in to whatever channel live-streamed his speech just to hear him speak.

Some of your friends would tease you about your crush on the super soldier, but you would only laugh along and brush it off. You knew it was nothing serious, and no matter how many jokes you made about wanting to sleep with him, you knew in actuality if he ever tried to proposition you, you would turn it down.

When you said goodbye to your friends and New York, you couldn't help but feel a little bit melancholic. You had grown so used to city life and being so close to your celebrity crush that the idea of going back to the middle of nowhere brought you to the verge of tears. Sure, you'd only be gone for a few months, but you weren't ready to lose your taste of freedom. 

The drive home was long and had taken a day, but as you watched the concrete buildings transitioned to green hills, you couldn't help but smile. you were getting to see your younger sister, who was practically your best friend. You would call her every day, but it didn't compare to actually spending quality time with her. The night before the move-out day, she had called you and told you that you were taking her to the fair- no ifs, and, or buts allowed.

The moment you pulled into your driveway, your sister had burst through the front door, and despite you being smaller than her, launched herself at you. You had barely caught yourself in time before you landed in the gravel.

She led you through the throngs of people towards the lemonade stand. Despite the population being below ten thousand, when the annual county fair rolls into town, it's like moths to a flame.

"You get us something to drink, I'll get something to eat." She didn't give you any time to reply before she disappeared into the crowd. 

You tried not to let your heart pound in your chest, but you couldn't fight the shiver that worked down your spine. Crowds always made you nervous, especially when you were alone.   
Your hands began to shake as you slid into line, the surrounding lights quickly becoming a blur, the music no more than a subdued murmur. 

As you drew closer to the front of the line, the harder your heart began to race, the more sweat the beaded on the surface of your skin. As the person in front of you began to order, you were about to slip out of line and find your sister when a hand clasped over your shoulder. 

You whipped around, mouth open to shout when you were faced with a thick barrel chest with a dark blue shirt stuck to it like a second skin. Your eyes drifted upwards to plump lips pulled into a gentle smile, to even gentler eyes. His dark blond hair shined against the fluorescent lights.

If your heart wasn't beating uncontrollably seconds ago, it was practically breaking out of your chest.

It's the Captain America. Steven Grant Rogers was standing with his hand on your shoulder and his chest to your nose. Speaking of his chest right in your face, you could smell the spice of his cologne and aftershave.

God, did he smell good.

"I think you dropped this, Miss." His deep voice almost rattled in your face, and you noticed that he held your wallet in his large hand.

Your heart soared in both relief and anxiety- you felt your shoulders relax that someone was kind enough to give back your wallet instead of just pocketing it, but stiffened again when at the absurdity that Steve Rogers was at a carnival in a small rural town hundreds of miles away from New York. 

"... thank you, sir," you whispered out, your throat not having quite recovered from your near panic attack. Steve's closed-lip smile stretches into a toothy grin, and he chuckles lowly and lets go of your shoulder. You vaguely noticed the cool night air seep into your skin, and noted how warm his hand had been.

"It's not a problem, doll." He sent you a playful wink and sidled in beside you in line. "You can repay the favor by letting me wait in line with you."

You dumbly nodded along, not even really digesting what he was saying, but how could you? Your mind was reeling over Steve Rogers not only being right next to you but wanting to continue to stay there, and he just called you doll. Maybe that meant nothing to him, but you couldn't deny the heat it brought to your face.

You didn't realize you were still gawking at him when he turned to look at you again. You almost yelped, and you could feel a heat building in your cheeks and ears. "Sorry."

Steve chuckled and gently wrapped his arm around your shoulders. Whatever tension that had lessened returned tenfold as the heat from him sank into your skin. "No need to apologize, doll." 

The person in front of you moves away a second later, and Steve guides you to the front of the booth. If the woman recognized Steve, she didn't show it as she just took your order.

"What can I get you?" She popped her gum and smiled.

You open your mouth to respond, but he beats you to it.

"Two lemonades. Both large," Steve answers, and he glanced a look at you and winked and let his arm fall from your shoulders. 

"That'll be ten dollars." 

You silently huffed at the price but dug in your wallet for the correct amount. Your fingers clasped around the bill, but Steve took your hand with his and pushed it to your side. He gave you a heart-warming smile. "My treat."

"Sir, you don't-"

"I insist." Even though his tone was gentle and the smile still remained, there was no room for argument. 

You sheepishly smiled back and slipped your wallet into your pocket. "Thank you, sir."  
Steve handed the woman a bill, and after she took it she began putting together your drinks. "You're welcome, doll. And please, call me Steve."

"Okay, Steve." You hated how small your voice sounded, but all Steve did was widen his smile.   
The lady returned a few moments later and handed Steve the drinks. "Have a good one!"

"You, too." Steve offered her a closed smile and guided you towards to seating area. A few people sat around, but most of the picnic tables were empty. You thought Steve was going to seat you at one closer to the crowd, but he kept leading you towards the table farther away. He set the lemonades on the table when you were within arms reach, and slides down on one side. He gestured for you to sit opposite him.

You slowly lowered into the seat and clasped your hands in your lap, not even touching your drink.

"Have you been here long?" Steve asked and took a sip of his drink.

His question confused you, and you assumed your expression showed that when he continued. "The fair. Did you just get here?"

You nodded your head and grabbed your drink. "I got here about ten minutes ago." You took a sip of your lemonade.

Steve nodded. "Did you come alone?"

You stilled and looked up at him. Your eyebrows pinched together as questions ran through your head. Why did he care? Why was he asking?

You quickly scolded yourself- Steve Rogers was the good guy. Maybe he's making sure that you aren't alone. He just wants to make sure someone is watching out for you.

After a few seconds of silence, you answered. "Um... no. I came with my sister. She's getting us something to eat." You took another sip of your drink. "She's probably looking for me." 

As if your words conjured her, you heard her call out your name a second later. You turned to her, and wave her down. She held a bag of kettle corn in one hand, and a basket of fries in the other.

She plopped down beside you and gave you a wink. "Who's this?"

You opened your mouth, but Steve beat you to it. "Steve. Nice to meet you."

He held out his hand, and your sister took it with a smile. She introduced herself, then gasped.  
"Oh shit! You're Captain America!" she squealed, making you cringe in response.

You're about to scold her, but Steve just laughed. "Yes, ma'am."

She gawked at him openly, "What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in, like, New York or something?"

You barely caught it, but if you weren't watching his reactions so intently, you would have missed it. His smile faltered so slightly that it could have been a trick of the light, but the twitch of his brow pair with the sudden prickle of his lips, you knew it wasn't a coincidence.   
"I was wondering the same thing," you gently added, and you watched as Steve's focus snapped to you. You quickly evaded his eyes and look at your lap.

"I was actually-" 

As Steve began to speak, your sister reached for your lemonade but overestimated how far she had to reach, and hit the cup harder than she should have. It toppled over into your lap, the cold liquid splashing onto your clothes.

"Oh shi-"

You jumped up out of your seat, but the drink had already started to sink into the fabric of your shorts. Your sister began to apologize profusely, but you weren't listening to her. Not only had the lemonade gotten on your shorts, but it had also soaked your white shirt, making the cotton turn translucent and cling to your skin.

"I'll go get some napkins!" You barely registered your sister running off, leaving you with Steve.   
You almost jumped out of your skin as Steve's hulking figure appeared in front of you. He held an open pack of tissues in one hand, a tissue in the other, and gently began to pat the fabric on your chest, dangerously close to your breasts.

"Thank you." You brush the thought out of your mind and pulled one of the tissues out of the package. 

"You're welcome, doll." Steve placed the soaked tissue on the table and pulled another out of the package.

As the lemonade began to dry, your shirt became tacky against your skin. "Can you get e bottle of water? It's starting to dry, and it's sticky."

Steve nodded and handed you the tissue. "Sure. I'll be back." 

You watched as he walked away, the denim of his jeans snug against his ass, blushing at how girlish it made you feel. 

You kept patting your chest, but with the pile of tissues getting bigger and the stickiness of your shirt increasing, you huffed in defeat. You pulled out your phone and sent your sister a text, asking her to grab a shirt from the nearby general store. As you hit send, Steve appeared again with a bottle of water and another cup of lemonade. He offered you a smile, which you half-heartedly returned.

“I don’t think water is going to cut it anymore,” Steve chuckled as he wet a tissue with the water and handed it to you. 

You shook your head and giggled softly. “I texted my sister to get me another shirt.” When the wet tissue was only spreading the stick around, you sighed and threw it down with the pile, before sitting on part of the park bench. 

“I got you another cup of lemonade since you barely got to drink any of yours.” He handed the cup to you, and you nodded in thanks.

You brought the cup to your lips and took a sip. The lemonade tasted different from the one Steve bought for you earlier, but you brushed it off. Probably a new batch.

“Again, thank you. She can be clumsy, but I’m glad it didn’t get on you. Though you didn’t have to spend any more money on me. I could have gotten it myself.” You took another drink.

When you looked up at Steve, you almost jumped at how intently he was staring at you. His eyes bored into you and even in the low light, you could tell his pupils were blown, and jaw firm and shoulders tensed. Shivers ran down your spine, forcing your back straight.

“Steve…?” you whispered, and it seemed to knock him out of whatever trance he was in, his whole body relaxed at once.

“Sorry. Thinking about work.”

You eyed him suspiciously. How could he be thinking about work at a fair? 

He’s a former Avenger, of course, he’s thinking of work. Even at a fair.

Speaking of which…

“You never answered our question.”

Steve looked at you inquisitively and sat down next to you. “Question?”

“Yeah.” You swallowed and looked at him. His lips were pulled into a small smile. He smiles a lot. “Why are you here? You quite the ways away from New York.”

He gently laughed and leaned back against the picnic table. “I’m here visiting a friend. He wanted to take the kids to the fair, and I went with.” He gently patted your back, and it took almost everything in you not to stiffen. You’ve never been one for touching, but when it’s your dream guy? How could it not make you nervous?

“Hey, no need to be embarrassed.” Steve mistook your stiff figure as embarrassment, not being uncomfortable. His hand snaked up to the back of your neck and massaged the tender flesh there.

Your first instinct was to push away his hand, but you found it hard to find the will. Your eyes felt heavy, and the only thing that your mind would let you think of was how warm his hand was on your skin. As the calloused tips of his fingers worked the muscles in your neck, the rest of your body felt limp.

“You okay?” Steve asked, yet his voice was muffled, almost like if you were underwater.

“... yeah. Just tired.” If your mind wasn’t so lethargic, you would have been able to hear how slurred and mumbled your speech sounded. You couldn’t hear him Steve chuckle, but you could feel it vibrate in his chest.

Steve had scooted towards you and wrapped an arm around your waist while his other hand gently grasped your head to lean it against his chest.

“Is my girl sleepy?” His voice reverberated in your ear as it slotted over his heart, and the soft thumping lulling you into a deeper haze.

With the fog of your mind growing denser, the need for sleep becoming stronger, you completely missed his comment. Your mind was too far gone, for not even a second later, everything went black.


	2. warmth and shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: anxiety, panic attacks

You had first woken up from your drugged stupor to a dimly illuminated room. You were tucked under too soft sheets with a gentle hand brushing any loose hair from your face. The slight touches of calloused fingers over your eyelids made them twitch, and when you opened your eyes, you met those of none other than Steve Rogers.

At first, you thought that maybe something bad had happened, but when the only thing you could remember was overly bitter lemonade on your tongue, you knew. Steve had drugged you. 

Whatever drug he had used on you had almost completely worn off, since you had no problem flailing your arms and screaming at him, but you were no match to his strength. No matter how much you tried to yank your wrists from his hold, nothing happened. Steve would just wrap his arms around you, caging you to him. 

It continued like that for hours. When Steve realized that him pressing you to him only made your panic worse, he would apologize profusely and scramble out of the large metal double doors that you were locked behind. When he was gone, you finally calmed enough to take in your surroundings, exploring what you had access to- a large walk-in closet and an even larger bathroom. There were all sorts of books on the massive bookshelf, full of your favorites and series you hadn't found the time to read. Steve obviously didn't spare any expense when it came to furnishing your "room"- more like a cell, in your opinion. 

The next time he came into your cell, he carried a tray of food with him, face twisted in guilt and concern. He didn't touch you this time; he set the tray next to you on the bed but quickly scooted away from you, sitting as far away from you as he could without falling off the bed himself. 

You couldn't meet his eyes as you hesitantly nibble at the meal he had brought you, causing you to completely miss his hand slowly snaking towards your ankle. When you felt the barest touch of his fingertips, you glared at him and tucked your feet under you, scooting as close to the headboard as you could. Steve sighed.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I don't mean to frighten you." His voice was gentle, but you only looked at him as he scooted closer to you. 

"I know this must be scary, but I have no intention of hurting you. You're safe." In a normal setting, the smile he gave you would have been heartwarming, but you found very little solace in it. If anything, it set you on edge even more. 

Steve reached out to touched your knee, but you jerked away, shoving the tray towards him. He sighed as he picked it up and set it down on the floor. He held his hands out in front of him.

"Doll, it's okay. I promise it's okay." 

You didn't believe a word he said.

Steve shuffled towards you, and you flattened yourself as close to the headboard as you could, as close to the corner as you could get without falling off. Tears welled in your eyes as shivers wracked your body. The closer Steve inched to you, the harder your heart pounded, the hotter and tighter your chest felt.

"Baby, please calm down. Breathe with me, okay?" Steve said, gentle and slow, as if he were talking to a scared animal. "Can I touch you?"

Don't, please, don't. I want to go home," you blubbered, and what tears you were holding back sliding down your cheeks in hot streams. 

"Don't be like, sweetheart. I'd never hurt you," Steve said in a voice one would use when scolding a fussy child. "I just want to hold my baby."

"Please don't touch me- I won't tell anyone- please-" forgetting about how close you were to the bed's edge, you backed away from Steve, only for your hand to settle on nothing, and began to fall backward.

In your panic, you missed Steve lunging towards you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you flat on the bed. You let out a short scream of terror and pushing against him, yet he wouldn't budge. He just cooed at your struggling.

"Shh, baby, shh. It's okay, just let it out. I'm here now."

You couldn't help the body-jerking sobs that wracked through you, yet Steve held you steadfast to his chest, gently rocking you to and fro.

It was near impossible to hear his gentle voice of the rushing of blood in your ears. You haven't had a panic attack in so long, you almost forgot what it was like. You couldn't catch your breath, and your heart felt like it was fit to burst. The only thing your brain would let you focus on was the repeating mantra of you've been kidnapped, Captain America kidnapped you, he's going to hurt you, he's-

You desperately tried to block out the image of Steve potentially violating you, but the second it crossed your mind, it became your sole focus.

You weren't sure if what you were saying was making any sense, but Steve only responded by hushing you and running his fingers through your hair. 

"You're okay, doll. I got you."

When you woke again, your eyes and sinuses ached, but the warmth surrounding you was comforting. 

You groaned as you shifted, gently rubbing both sleep and soreness from your eyes. When a rough hand brushed the stray hair on your forehead, you jumped, your heart leaping in your throat.

You looked up to see Steve smiling down at you.

"You really tuckered yourself out. How do you feel?" 

You blinked slowly at him, remembering how you practically cried yourself to sleep. There was still a bit of that fear left, but the rumbling of your stomach drowned most of them out.

Steve shifted at the sound. "Are you hungry, baby?" he asked, tucking a strand of his behind your ear.

You nodded numbly, breaking his gaze and looking at the tray of food he had brought down earlier. 

Steve reached over and grabbed a bowl of strawberries, one arm wrapped around you, holding the bowl in that hand, while the other grabbed the fruit and offered to you.

You reached up to take the berry, but Steve tsked and pulled it away. "Nuh-uh, sweetheart. Let me."

You met his gaze, and while it was gentle, it was still firm. Steve wouldn't take no for an answer. Another flare of anxiety worked through you but was cut short as your tummy rumbled again. Panic can wait, you were hungry. You answered by opening your mouth, and Steve smiled. 

"Good girl," Steve whispered, his baritone voice vibrating his chest as he fed you the tart fruit. He repeated this action, pleased with you letting him feed you.

After he cleared the bowl, he offered you his fingers to lick clean. You hesitated but feared if you took too long he'd get angry, so you tentatively licked the digits of any juice. 

Once Steve deemed his fingers clean, he reached for another dish on the tray. This action repeated until you turned your face away for his offering hand, stomach full. 

Steve chuckled and set the bowl down. "Are you full, baby?" He asked, his hand resting on your stomach, rubbing gently. 

Now with a full stomach, you no longer had anything to distract you from your nerves. Steve much have noticed when he felt you being to stiffen in his arms. 

"What's wrong, doll?" 

You hated how his lulling voice brought a strange haze of comfort to you, but you weren't that surprised. You used to admire him after all.

"I don't... where am I?" you asked, your voice small. You dared a glaze up at him, scared that you had upset him.

You visibly relaxed when you met his eyes, not seeing a single ray of anger, only seeing adoration and understanding, which was unsettling in its own way.

"Home. Now, before you start to get too caught up in your head, I just want you to know that you're completely safe. I would never hurt you." Steve started up the rocking from earlier. 

What food you had just finished eating felt like it was seconds away from coming back up. This wasn't your home, your home was hundreds of miles away, where your sister-

"My sister, what happened to my sister-" you shot up, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. 

"She's okay, I promise. She's safe," Steve said, wrangling you back to his chest. He maneuvered you so you sat between his legs, facing him. "I brought you here so I could keep you just as safe as she is. O know you have to have questions, which I will answer in time, but nothing more than you can handle." Steve's hands stroked up and down your arms, trying to warm the gooseflesh. 

"Why... why did you take me?" you asked timidly, voice still quiet. You were fighting to keep a clear head.

"It's like I said, baby girl, to keep you safe. You're so sweet and gentle, something this world doesn't like." His hands drifted upwards to your face, cupping your cheeks in his hands. "I know it's a lot to take in, but as long as you're with me, you'll never want for anything. I promise."

Steve leaned forward and pressed little kisses to your forehead, then cheeks, the corners of your mouth, before planting a chaste one to the center of your slack lips, then pulling you back to his chest.

Despite the knawing pit of dread coiling in your stomach, your gut told you that out of everything he just said, to trust that he'd protect you. If he wanted to hurt you, he would have already. That doesn't mean you trusted him, but a weight you didn't realize you were carrying lifted from your shoulders at his words.

"I believe you," you whispered, but you weren't sure if he heard you.

Steve hummed as he lied back against the bed, your head perched above his steadily beating heart.

You hadn't forgotten the fact that you were still a prisoner, that you were kidnapped, but at least you could count on the fact that the likelihood of Steve hurting- or even killing- you, was pretty much zero. 

You yawned, even though you had woken up for the second time since being with Steve. He just chuckled and brushed his fingertips against your cheek.

"Sleep, baby." 

Even if you didn't want to listen to him, you were on the brink of unconsciousness, seconds away from slipping into black. 

The last thing you felt of the slight brush of a kiss to the crown of your head.


	3. comfort and relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve is good to you, and you find the best way possible to thank him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: 18+, dry-humping, nipple play, praise, slight dub-con, mention of anxiety
> 
> unedited

Living with Steve was almost like a fever dream. He was as gentle and kind as you could have hoped for, but that didn't change the fact he had kidnapped you. Despite that, though, you fear your situation less and less with each passing day.

Steve provided you both in safety and comfort, something you found yourself not too surprised with. He knew your favorite comfort foods, books, movies- you name it. Steve went out of his way to please you, and regardless of how fucked up you thought it was, you appreciated it. Steve could have just thrown you away and locked the key. 

After he had grown to trust you- and you, him, a little bit- he had let you venture out of your room. The house wasn't huge, but there wasn't a doubt in your mind it was expensive- which made sense. Steve was an Avenger after all.

One thing that never failed to rip away the blanket of serenity that you lived in was whenever Steve tried to show you any kind of affection.

It wasn't lost on you that Steve held some twisted form of infatuation or love for you, if you could even call it that. You would sometimes catch Steve looking at you with lovesick puppy eyes when he thought you weren't paying attention. Hell, he'd even look at you like that even if you were paying attention.

You could handle the little things- when Steve runs his fingers through your hair, the small kisses to your forehead- hell, you didn't even think too much about how Steve would want you to fall asleep in his arms. But where you drew the line was anything intimate.

At first, you would refuse his kisses, but when you saw how angry that would make Steve when you would reject his advances. His eyes would harden, his grip on you tighten, jaw locked in a grimace. Then, he'd scold you, make you feel guilty for turning him down.

"I just want to kiss my baby girl. Is that too much to ask?" Steve would say. 

You averted your eyes, looking everywhere but him. Steve sighed before gently grasping your chin, making you look him in his eyes. You tried your best to pull anything similar to a pout, puppy-dog eyes and all.

"Don't you want to make me happy?"

The meaning behind his words wasn't lost on you. You don't want him to hurt you.

You hesitated before slowly nodding, and Steve's frown turned into a sickly sweet smile.

"Good girl," he murmured before sealing his lips over yours.

You remembered how plush and warm his lips were against yours, how rough his hands were as they cupped your face as softly as possible. After that, Steve had no qualms about kissing you. He'd stop you midsentence with a barely-there peck, or wake up you just so he could pepper your face with kisses.

Now that you had grown used to his kisses, Steve had grown more demanding.

Steve's kisses grew longer and more passionate, his tongue trying to worm its way between your lips and down your throat. His hands grew more adventurous, too- no longer did they stay cupped over your cheek or rest gently against your hip. Now, they would softly grope the flesh, or Steve would grab the meat of your ass and press his hips to yours, grinding his cock against you.

The first time Steve pressed his dick against you, the fear you felt when you had first woken up shot through you, hurtling you towards a panic attack. Steve had apologized to you all night, cradling you not dissimilar to the way he had the first time, but that didn't stop him from copping a feel in the future. Each encounter ending in almost the same way.

You could tell it was beginning to anger him, just like when you would refuse his kisses. The clenching fingers gripped harder, and his kisses rougher. 

It wasn't that you didn't feel anything for Steve- as messed up as it was, you couldn't help but feel some sort of affection for him. You had enjoyed the kisses, and you knew that if it weren't for the panic attacks, you would enjoy the petting, too. So, you were determined to make it up to him.

While Steve was never away for more than six hours, it still gave you time to do whatever you pleased, and what you pleased was waiting for him to get back with the hopes of a movie night. You had changed into some of the more scandalous panties and bralette Steve had bought for you, only wearing one of his shirts to cover you.

As you sat curled up on the plush L-shaped sofa, a bowl of freshly popped popcorn on the coffee table, switching between Netflix and Hulu looking for something that caught your eye, you heard the jangle of Steve's keys at the front door. You perked up, abandoning the remote on the couch to greet Steve as soon as he walked in.

When Steve pushed open the door, he began to call out for you when he saw you standing before him, and his open mouth shifted to a stunning smile.

"Hey, baby girl. I miss you," he said, setting his things on the table next to the door. He walked towards you, and you met him halfway. 

Steve wrapped his arms around you, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips before resting his chin on your head. You giggled and slithered your arms around his waist.

"Missed you, too," you mumbled into his chest. You shifted so you could look up at Steve, meeting his gentle gaze. "How was work?"

"Good. Bored," Steve huffed a laugh. "Just glad it's over." One of his hands drifted up to your face, tucking a stray hair behind your ear. His blue eyes held a gentle shine to them, his lips quirking into a small smile. "My beautiful girl."

Steve dipped, his lips pressing against yours once again. You let out a light moan of contentment at the push of his mouth on yours, the tender brush of his tongue against the seal of your lips, which you parted to let him in. 

As his hot muscle twined with yours, you felt his free hands move down towards your bottom. In the back of your mind, you praised yourself for only feeling excitement instead of dread.

Despite that, you knew if you had let Steve continue, it would turn to panic.

You broke the kiss and reached down to stop his hand in its path. You saw a subtle flash of anger cross his face, but it was gone as soon as it was there.

"Steve..."

"What?" he snapped, but realizing his harsh tone, he took a breath and asked in a much gentler tone.

"I know you want to take things further, and believe me, I do too. It's just- I've never done anything like this before," you said, and what anger you could still see on his face was replaced with a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay-"

"I appreciate what you do for me, so I want to try, and I thought that maybe if I set the pace, I wouldn't get to freaked out." You pet his chest, grazing your fingertips over his pectorals. Your palm settled over his heart, feeling it beat wildly under his ribcage.

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you," Steve sighed, running his fingers through your hair.

You giggled as you stood on your tiptoes pressing another peck to his mouth. "You're not, I promise. I actually have thought about this for a while." You untangled yourself from him before taking his hand and guided him to the living room. 

Steve smiled as he saw the snacks set out of the coffee table, Netflix pulled up on the TV. "A movie night?"

You nodded wordlessly as you plopped down on the couch, pulling Steve with you. Once he settled, you handed him the remote. "Nothing caught my eye, so you choose."

Steve took the remote and wrapped his free arm around your shoulder, pressing you to him. You curled into his side, circling your arms around his waist. For the next few minutes, the two of you made idle chitchat as Steve browsed. Eventually, he settled on a movie that neither of you had seen. 

As the movie began, you and Steve sat in silence, the hand that rested on your arm stroking your flesh periodically. Deciding that you should start getting closer to him, you shifted to where your legs were no longer curled under you, rather perched over Steve's lap.

Steve's free arm lowered from its place from the back of the couch to rest on one of your calves. The slight contact ignited little butterflies in your stomach. You wanted more.

One of your hands snaked up towards his pecs, where you lightly dragged your fingertips over the muscles. Steve made a sound to what you'd compare to a purr, pressing a small kiss to the crown of your head. 

You took the peck as encouragement to leave your own kisses. You tucked your head in the crook where his neck meets his shoulder, pepper barely-there kisses to the skin. The hitch in Steve's breath had you second-guessing yourself, but the slight shift of his head allowing you better access. 

You pushed yourself up, straddling one of his legs. Steve's hands settled on your hips, drawing your closer to him. The flex of his thigh felt heavenly on you cunt, the thin panties barely a barrier between your sex and the denim of his jeans. A soft moan bubble from your lips and Steve chuckled.

"You okay?"

Despite trying to sound lighthearted, you could hear the concern.

"When you, moved your leg, it um..." You didn't know how to say it.

Steve drew you forward, locking his lips with you as he flexed it thigh again. The material rubbed against your clit, making you whimper into the kiss. Without removing your lips from his, you began to rock against his leg, the pressure on your pussy mouthwatering.

Steve helped drag you across his thigh, grunting each time our knee brushed over his crotch. He broke the kiss as his hands slid under your shirt, grabbing at your waist. "I want to see you, baby."

The little bit of panic began to patter at the idea of taking off your shirt, but Steve didn't give you time to voice your worry, already grabbing the hem and pulling it over your head. 

As you tried to pull away, dread prickling at your skin, Steve cooed at you before dropping his hands back to your hips. "It's okay, sweetheart. I got you."

As Steve pushed and pulled your cunt along his thigh, flexing with each movement, it was hard for you to distinguish it the butterflies can from excitement or fear. You decided it was fear when Steve's hands slipped under your panties, gripping your ass cheeks hard as he yanked you to him. He bounced his leg underneath you as his hipbone dug into your clit.

"You're so fucking pretty, baby girl. My pretty little girl," Steve rumbled, humping you against his hip. You couldn't help but cry out at the sensation.

You no longer had control, and Steve made sure you knew but moving one of his gripping hands to your hair, grasping the locks at the scalp, leaving your head immobile. 

You were defenseless against his sloppy kiss, more tongue and teeth than actual lip. The other hand groped at your chest, feeling for your nipple through the thin lace. Steve's hand pulled down the cup, leaving one breast completely exposed.

Steve broke the kiss and shifted his attention to your chest, locking his lips over the dusky pebble. The hand in your hair pulled the other side of the bralette down, freeing the other breast, while his other hand went back to your hips.

"You're such a good girl," Steve rasped as he let go of your nipple with a pop. His lips mashed against yours for a few seconds before pulling away. "I want to try something else."

"Steve-" you began but squeaked when Steve suddenly flipped the two of you to where you laid underneath him on the couch, his clothed cock nestled your defenseless pussy. 

Steve's hands tweaking and pinching your nipples, his tongue twisting with yours while his hips roughing bumped against yours in faux thrusts, the head of his cock sliding over your clit. Any sounds that you made were swallowed by him. With each thrust, you could hear the squelching of your arousal, and the closer you approached your climax, the more your pussy gushed. 

You broke your kiss as you threw your head back, your cunt tingling."Oh- Steve," you whimpered as his dick slid between your labia, leaving your clit completely exposed to his thrusts.

He grunted as he burrowed his head in your shoulder, biting at the skin, no doubt leaving marks. "You close, baby?"

You nodded blindly, whining as his humping increased in speed. The thick head of his cock pushing around your clit hard.

"Me, too." Steve lifted his head from your neck, his lips attacking yours. The pumping of his dick over your sensitive clit was too much, and the pleasurable burn of the edge of your climax began to spread throughout your body.

You broke the kiss with a loud whine, the sensations of Steve's cock pressing against your pussy making your legs shake and toes curl. "I- Steeeeeeeeeve!" you squealed at a particularly hard thrust. Whatever qualms left were drowned out with the need to cum.

"Cum for me, baby girl. Let go."

Steve barely finished his sentence before you hurtled over the cliff of your climax. You caterwauled as the tingling of your orgasm wracked your body with tremors. Blood roared in your ears as your nails scratched at Steve's back, no doubt leaving red marks under the fabric.

Steve wasn't too far behind you, grunts bleeding into low moaning as his hips stuttered against you. His humping slowed to short rolls, and you could feel his cock twitching through his pants.

As you came down from your high, you could hear Steve's heavy breathing right next to your ear, a sign of what you had done. Shame started to tug at the corner of your mind, the pit of dread that had been there earlier coming back.

Steve must have noticed how you began to sink into your mind, his hands coming up to cup your cheeks, shushing you softly.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. You did so good, sweetheart." Steve peppered small kisses to any inch of skin he could reach, letting go of your face to fix your bralette. "Did it feel good?"

You couldn't deny how nice it felt having Steve's cock slide between your labia, feeling how hard you made him. You nodded silently, tucking your head under his chin, trying to regulate your breathing. 

Steve rolled the two of you over so you rested on his chest, his fingertips brushing over your skin. After a few minutes, Steve ushered you to sit up, helping you to redress. 

You were thankful for the help, but you wanted nothing more than to sleep, your orgasm had zapped your energy. Even though you were no stranger to pleasuring yourself, but this was so much more intense. Intimate.

After pulling your shirt back on, you cuddled back onto Steve's chest, the once-forgotten movie still playing. 

You couldn't help but feel content as you fell asleep, warm and satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've created a survey that will help me decide how to end this series. deadline is June 17.
> 
> link: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfYuWBk0ACNx3HIeIOHrCgN9usMhHYeJb3xR4Me4RJB5qUMcg/viewform?usp=sf_link


	4. sugar and rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve finally gets to have you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: 18+, dub-con, dom/sub, creampie, rough sex

Steve couldn't get over how good you smelled. The sugary sweetness of your skin was intoxicating and addictive- he couldn't get enough.

The first time he got a whiff of the rosiness of your hair was when he was in line after you at a corner coffee shop. It was a little hole-in-the-wall, part of the reason why he went there; the likelihood of someone recognizing him was slim, and most of the patrons were regulars, so the possibility of someone new visiting was next to none.

So, when he noticed you in line, his interest was piqued. 

He adored how timid you were with the cashier, and how you kept your head down as you left, not very noticing how close his chest was to your back. 

He made sure to pay attention to where you were going next. He noted you waiting at the bus stop, and taking it to one of the colleges near New York. After he received his cup of coffee, he followed you back to your dorm.

This cycle would continue. Steve would keep his eye on you wherever you went, and you were none the wiser, too focused on your studies. He appreciated that you were a girl who cared about her future and education, something many people lacked. 

Soon, watching you from afar wasn't enough, so Steve began to invite himself into your dorm room.

You lacked a roommate, which made Steve's job that much easier. He would sit there for hours, just stroking your silky hair and inhaling your delicious smell. Those nights were the highlight of his day, but the simple touches simply weren't enough.

He needed you. All for himself.

You made it too easy- even guarded, you were too trusting. Even when you questioned him on his intentions, you easily believed his lies. When he handed you a new drink, you took it without question, trusting him purely because of his reputation despite knowing him for a mear twenty minutes. 

As much as Steve adored you, it frustrated to think that anyone else could have tricked you, but he used the argument that he was only looking out for you to bury the rage he felt. He was just protecting you.

When you awoke for the first time, Steve's heart broke at the fear in your eyes. Tears streaked down your pinkened cheeks, the tip of your nose flushed red. Your delicate body shook as he held you in his arms. The warmth of your skin comforted him beyond belief, and he only wished it would be the same for you.

Steve knew he should have kept the physical affection to a minimum at the beginning, but he couldn't fight the urge to surround himself in your smell. He knew he was putting you under so much stress, and it broke his heart to see you almost tip over the edge of a panic attack whenever he would wrap himself around you.

Slowly, you began to open up to him, and each time his heart would feel as if it was about to burst in his chest with love. Each little detail you would let slip passed the mask you put on helped paint the picture of the true you. Steve already knew so much about you, but the person, little characteristics that only came from truly knowing the person made him want to shout his love for you.

But, despite your growing more comfortable to his affection, and as much as he loved you, he knew you weren't ready to hear him say it. His actions clearly displayed his feelings for you, but Steve wanted to be able to tell you how much he adored you, how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you, but you weren't ready for that. Not yet.

But you were ready for him to take the next step in your relationship.

The furthest you've gone with him was heavy petting, but it was mostly over clothing. Any intimacy was always initiated by Steve, and even though that didn't bother him, he wished you would let the touches progress beyond frottage. 

Steve had you pressed against your back with him hovering over you, his hips flush with yours as he settled between your spread legs. He gently cupped your face as his tongue delved between your lips, swallowing your sweet, shy sounds. Hs pelvis moved against yours, his bulge pressing so deliciously against the heat of your core.

He suckled your tongue into his mouth, your gentle muscle tangling with his. Steve let a soft moan slip from his throat. Almost instantly, you pulled your tongue from his lips and tried to push his body from yours. Steve groaned and dropped his lips to your neck, leaving a trail of small nips and open-mouth kisses.

"Steve... Steve, please, stop." Your voice was so small and breathy, and despite you having no intention to sound it, your tone made his heart flutter.

Steve raised his head from your shoulder and rolled completely over you, caging you under him. "C'mon, babygirl. I'll be gentle. I promise." He traced his hands over the curves of your sides, feeling each shiver.

"I don't- I'm not- Steve... I'm not ready." Your precious face scrunched in fear, but Steve didn't take it as a fear of him. A fear of sex.

"Doll, I know you're ready. You've been so brave, and all I want to do is make you feel good. We'll move at your pace." 

Steve could see uncertainty flash over your face, but he interrupted your thoughts by placing gentle kisses to your lips. You recuperated quickly, something that made Steve's cock twitch. He knew you enjoyed kissing him, almost as much as he enjoyed kissing you. 

Your small hands cupped his face as your thighs tightened around his thighs, his hips pushing into yours. His tongue slipped between your lips, twisting slowly with yours. Steve's palms drifted down your torso to your breasts, cupping the flesh gently and caught your nipple between his fingers. Steve swallowed your kittenish whimper and pulled his lips from yours, a shiny string of saliva connecting you.

Steve sat upon his knees and toyed at the hem of your dress, which had settled around your hips. "May I?" He was already tugging it upward before you nodded.

His warm fingertips skimmed over your skin the higher the fabric was pulled, your heart thumping in your throat. He tugged the dress over your head and tossed it to the side, and leaned back to look down at your barely-clothed body.

"Doll, you're beautiful. Have I told you that?" Steve looked at you with so much adoration that your chest ached. You opened your mouth to reply but he dipped down and slipped his tongue back between your lips as his hands tangled in your hair. 

You mewled and clasped your hands against his shoulders and tried to push him away. Steve broke the kiss but began planting them down your cheek, neck, and to your breasts. His hands gripped them and pressed them together, planting more opened-mouth kisses in the crease. Steve's mouth drifted to the right and wrapped his lips around the dusky nipple. 

You gasp, your hands tangling in his hair as your back arched. The warmth of his mouth felt astonishing against the sensitive skin, but the slight scraping of his teeth made your toes curl.

"Steve-" you gasped as he let go of your bud with a pop. His eyes met yours as one of his hands abandoned your breast and smoothed down your torso to the waistband of your flimsy panties.

His fingers danced lightly over the fabric as he smiled. "May I?"

You hesitated, but Steve must have taken your silence as a yes since he sat up once again and began to pull your panties down your thighs. Part of your brain was screaming at you to close your legs, to not let him remove what little covering you had left, but another part was eager for Steve to do as he pleased. The battle between the two sides rendered your limp, neither encouraging him or fighting him. 

The fabric fell from your ankles and Steve tossed them off the bed. He gripped the back of your thighs and pushed them towards your chest. "Hold up your legs, baby."

You couldn't help the confusion you felt but obliged anyway, grabbing the back of your thighs and pulling them to your chest. You could feel Steve's scrutinizing eyes on your cunt, the heat of his attention making your nerve endings tingle.

Steve's fingers glided over the back of your thighs, and his hands settled over yours and he leaned closer to the apex of your legs. "You have such a pretty pussy, doll. So smooth and pink." His right hand slipped between your thighs and gently pulled your folds apart, the soft contact making you clench. "So fucking wet, too. This all for me, babygirl?"

You absently nodded, and Steve smirked. "Then you shouldn't mind me having a little taste." 

He closed the gap between your pussy and his mouth, his tongue licking a stripe from your entrance to your clit. You cried out at the shock of pleasure, and all but shrieked when the fingers holding you opened slipped inside you.

"Goddamn, doll. You're so fucking tight." Steve's was little more than a groan as his fingers slowly pumped inside you. His plush lips closed around your little bud, his tongue laving over the nerves. 

You couldn't help the twitches with each stroke of his fingers and tongue or the breathy moans that were more similar to whimpers. Your mind was too focused on the simmering heat between your legs.

"Sensitive little girl, are you?" Steve asked, voice teasing and a touch mischievous. 

His fingers began to pump a little harder, a little faster as he suckled your clit. The hand that wasn't beneath Steve's left abandoned your thigh in favor of his hair. 

As your leg began to fall, Steve's fingers slipped from your pussy and pushed your legs back to your chest. "I didn't say you could drop them, baby." He sat up and you let go of his hair.

His eyes were dark when you met his gaze, and you looked down to see the crotch of his pants pulled tight. You reached out towards him, gently grasping his cock through the fabric. Steve groaned as your fingers brushed against his dick, one of his hands leaving your thighs and grasping the hand on his cock, pushing down harder.

"You want my cock, baby?" Steve's voice was low as his grip tightened further, his hips softly rutting into your palm. You nodded shallowly, and that was all the affirmation Steve needed. He shed his clothes in a hurry, practically ripping the clothing off of him. 

As soon as he was as bare as you, he pressed himself as tightly to your chest as he could, his cock brushing against your clit. His hands grasped your thighs and pushed your legs to your chest a gave you a smile. "Guide me in, doll."

The feel of his cock against you seemingly brought you back to reality, as the nervousness you felt before returning tenfold. Steve must have felt your shaking, since he let go of your legs, on hand going to his cock, the other to your cheek.

"It's okay, babygirl. Nothing to be worried about. You'll feel so good." Steve planted gentle kissing against your mouth, distracting you of him pressing his tip against your entrance. 

As he pushed, you gasped at the sudden pressure. It wasn't painful per se, but it was definitely something you had never experienced before. There wasn't a doubt in your mind that Steve was vastly larger than average.

The deeper Steve went, the more pressure you felt in your cunt. You couldn't fight the whimpers that left your lips, but Steve just shushed you and pressed kisses to your hairline. 

When Steve finally settled, you felt like you were being split in half. Your cunt had never been stretched so wide, it was almost unbearable. Stev just cooed softly in your ear as he remained still, letting you adjust to his length and girth.

"Good girl, doll. You took all of me like I know you would. Your body is perfect- your pussy is so tight. You feel so good." Steve's voice was tight like he was exerting himself. He captured your lips between his, slipping his tongue into your mouth and suckling. He broke the kiss, slightly winded and said, "I'm going to move now, okay?"

Your heart fluttered with panic. The pressure of his cock inside you was still near unbearable, but you couldn't force the words out. The best you could do was a half-aborted 'please'.

His hips gentle rocked against you, move of a gentle bump than a thrust. His hands slipped back around your thighs and pushed himself up, gazing down to where the two of you met.

"Fuck... my cock looks so big compared to you, sweetheart." His rocking morphed into shallow thrusts, which gradually gained both speed and strength. 

With every few thrusts, Steve would stall and push himself as deep as he could go, but it was driving you insane. Your body was craving something, but you couldn't say what. 

"Please," you chanted over and over, but Steve just chuckled.

"'Please', what, baby? I don't know what you want." His voice was light, he knew exactly what you wanted, he just wanted to hear you say it.

"I can't- Steve- I need-"

"Need what, doll? Do you want more?"

"Hard-harder, please!" If you were in your right mind, you would have scolded yourself with how desperate you sounded, but right now, you couldn't seem to give a shit with Steve's cock stretching you out.

"More? Like this-" Steve punctuated his question was three hard, fast, deep thrusts. You practically wailed at the burst of pleasure, pleading him to keep going.

"Such a needy little girl."

His hips collided with you at a furious pace, and with each thrust, you body jostled underneath his. He adjusted his grip on your thighs and pushed them higher upon his shoulders as your slender fingers clawed at his back. Adonis rested his teeth upon the flesh of your collarbone as you let out more of those sweet sounds.

you tossed your head back into the pillow as one of his thrusts hit a particular spot deep within you, and let out a sweet, whimpering moan. He lifted his head away from your neck and gazed upon your face; your eyes were screwed shut, and your lips were parted and swollen red from his earlier kisses. He adjusted your legs once more, to the point where your knees were perpendicular to your chest. you keened in delight as the tip of his cock massaged that sensitive spot deep in your core.

"Doll, look at me," he panted at you. He pressed his shoulders against your thighs to hold your legs in place, and he could grasp your face.

Your eyelids fluttered, but when you attempted to open them, he placed another powerful thrust, causing you to squeak softly.

"I said look at me, sweetheart." He watched as your eyelids fluttered open, and he was met with the lust-blown muscle of your irises. "Good girl."

Your eyes fluttered again but ultimately remained open. He slowed his movements to a slow and shallow pace and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead.

"Baby, I need you to cum. Be my good girl and cum for me."

you gulped and whined out, "I- I don't know if I can-"

He placed a gentle kiss on your bottom lip before giving you a sweet smile, but his eyes were clouded with desire.

"You can, and you will."

He pounded into you now; your breasts bounced against his chest with each powerful thrust of his hips, and you mewls of pleasure had evolved to cries of bliss. you nails bit into the skin of his back, and he hissed as they broke through the first layer. The sting fueled his movements as he plunged harder and deeper within your cunt.

Your walls began to tremble around his cock, and he pressed a sloppy kiss beneath your ear.

"I can feel you shaking, kitten. Are you going to cum?" He chuckled when the only response he received was a sugary whine. "I need you to use your words, little girl."

"Yes... yes, please, let me cum!"

He sat back on his calves and stilled the movement of his hips. you whimpered as you rolled you pelvis into his, but he moved his hands from your face to the back of your thighs.

"You're going to have to do better than that, doll."

"Please, let me cum!"

One of his hands snaked from your thigh and softly gripped your delicate throat. "Now, you can do better than that, kitten."

Tears bubbled at the corners of your eyes as you climax built higher and tighter. you threw you head back as you shouted, "Please, please, let me cum! I need it, please, I'm so close!"

His hand clamped tighter around your throat as he dropped down so his chest was pressed tightly to yous. His pelvis slammed against yours with newfound strength, determined to send you soaring into your orgasm.

"Yes, baby. Cum, now!" His fingers slipped down to your clit and flicked furiously, feeling your slick walls clenching around him, his own end within reach.

He felt rather than heard you cum as your walls tightened significantly around him, inhibiting his movements. Your breathing was harsh as he released your throat, and you let out a shrilled cry. His thrusts faltered as he was pushed over the edge, his cum spilling into you with a low groan. With each thrust, his seed was pushed deep inside you, and with the last rope released, he completely collapsed against you.

You sat in silence, the only sound being your harsh breathing. After a few moments, Steve began to stroke his fingers through your hair, pulling any strands that had stuck to your face.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" he asked with a gentle smile and pressed a short kiss to your mouth. "You did amazing, baby."

You didn't answer as you put your hands on his shoulders- not necessarily pushing him away, but not pulling him closer. You barely began to speak when Steve wrapped his arms around you and flipped so you were laying on him.

His petting continued while the other stroked up and down your back. "Sleep, doll. I know having a big orgasm like can really tire you out."

You just nodded as your eyelids grew heavy, quickly slipping into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have created a survey that will help me decide how to end this series. here is the link:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfYuWBk0ACNx3HIeIOHrCgN9usMhHYeJb3xR4Me4RJB5qUMcg/viewform?usp=sf_link


End file.
